


?

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ratings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: This story is choose your adventure. You will follow Will Graham and choose the actions he takes. Follow the prompts to the next chapter suggested for your answer to discover what happens next. Due to the nature of the fic, please feel free to keep your comments until the end :)I'm marking it M but honestly if you want to get to the scene it will be VERY obvious right before the scene that you are getting there.Mostly cuddles? There are 4 endings. Choose wisely!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: 2019 Eat The Rude Secret Santa





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uai/gifts).



Ch. 1

It’s freezing, Will thinks. All his dogs are piled on the bed, huddling together, and if he doesn’t fix this heater within the hour, he’s going to have to move them all somewhere warmer. The tarp blew off the wood pile and everything there is covered in ice- which had been snow- until the freak heat wave the day before while Will was at a crime scene. All the wood was soaked, and now it was frozen over. 

Will draws his hand back as electricity flies. One of his dogs lifts his head at Will’s frustrated noise. He calms him, and thinks. 

Alana is out of town but Will’s mind first strays to Hannibal in any case. Then he pushes that thought away, going through a very short list. A very, very short list. 

There’s no one else. 

>>> Have Will call Alana (Go to Ch. 2)  
#### Have Will call Hannibal (Go to Ch. 3)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

He could call her… just to be sure. He doesn’t want to freak her out, but there’s no way he couldn’t just break into her house in all honesty, if she gave him permission to. 

The phone rings to voice mail and he hangs it up and sighs. He picks it up again, but he can’t keep calling. It’s too embarrassing trying to bother her while she’s on a vacation. 

>>>> Go to ch. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3  
“Hello, Will.” 

“Hannibal…” Will starts in without bothering with niceties. “The wood tarp blew off at my house and it’s getting colder by the minute. I’ll be snowed in an hour.” 

“My… is there anything I can do?” 

Will hesitates. Asking means…. well, asking. 

>>>> Have Will ask Hannibal for help. (Ch. 4)  
#### Tell Hannibal not to help Will. (Ch. 5)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

“Can I bring my dogs to your place?” There’s a beat. 

“Yes, of course. Will they all fit in your car?”

“Not super comfortably, but I think we’ll manage. Thank you.” He tries to sound oh so sincere in the last part. 

“Yes, of course.” Hannibal says in his formal way, but Will can hear warmth there. He hangs up without a goodbye and looks around. 

He can try to secure the house against the storm, but there’s not much time before he can’t get out of the driveway. He contemplates for a few seconds. 

Last year a window blew out completely when a branch flew in and he had water damage everywhere. Some storms are like hurricanes in intensity. On the other hands, the roads….

>>>> Will should secure the house. (Ch. 6)  
#### Will should leave for Hannibal’s immediately. (Ch. 7)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

“No. No, there’s nothing. I can’t make our session tomorrow.” Will says. He’s always been a good liar, but there’s a few seconds in which he’s sure Hannibal has scaled his defences. At last, he answers. 

“Very well, Will. Please be careful.” 

“Yeah.” Will hangs up without a goodbye. 

>>> Go to Ch. 8


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Will nods to himself once, deciding it would be best to secure the house first. He spends about forty minutes moving from window to window outside, boarding them up. Then he packs the dogs into the car and starts it. 

He knows immediately it won’t budge. 

Swearing, Will stops the tires from treading snow and goes outside. He tries to fix it, but he’s buried in the snow. Forced to let the dogs back out to rush into the house, a frustrated Will calls Hannibal again. 

“I can’t get out.” He says without greeting. 

“I thought you wouldn’t delay.” Hannibal remarks. 

“Yeah, well. I did.” Will replies. 

There’s a pause while Hannibal presumably checks his watch. “It’s been nearly an hour.” 

“I didn’t want the windows to blow out.” Will feels the need to explain. He’s embarrassed. Why is he embarrassed? He’s angry, too, but that one makes sense. 

“I see.” 

“Thank you for the offer.” 

“I hope you can weather the storm, Will.” 

“I can.” Will says without much gusto. Confidence he doesn’t have? Yes. Gusto, no. He hangs up the phone. 

>>> Go to Ch. 8.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Will nods, deciding to move the dogs immediately. An hour maybe, or less, before the snow is too deep for him to get out of the driveway. He ushers his dogs into the car quickly, throws some blankets on top of them to make up for the broken heater and convinces the car to start. Without much difficultly, he pulls out and drives to Hannibal’s house. It’s a long drive, but Will doesn’t listen to the radio. 

As soon as he arrives, Hannibal is at the door. “Please, come in.” 

“Shall we wipe our paws on the mat?” Will asks with a sad, frustrated smile. Hannibal returns a much more genuine one. 

“No, no. Come out of the cold.” 

Paws and boots track snow all over Hannibal’s beautiful floor. “I’ve made dinner for everyone.” 

“I brought food for the dogs.” Will says, handing Hannibal his coat as the dogs sniff around, wagging their tails. His brow furrows. 

“You can place it in the refrigerator, then. I would like to feed all my guests.” Hannibal declares. 

Will smiles slightly but more honestly this time. 

In the kitchen, Hannibal has lined bowls on the floor, each containing a variety of meats. Will has to offer it to the dogs twice before they understand that this fancy arrangement is their dinner and happily gobble it up. 

Will and Hannibal sit at the table with wine, Will visibly shivering. “Thank you for doing this.” 

“Of course. You seem cold still.” 

“No fur. The heater in the car is broken.” 

Hannibal has to smile at that. “Such terrible luck.” 

Will scoffs slightly, then nods and takes a bite. He knows he’s eating too quickly, but he’s freezing. After a few bites, Hannibal stands and picks up his and Will’s plates. Will looks at him, shocked. 

“Come, let us dine in the living room. A blanket and a fire would do you well.” There’s a fire in here, too, and it’s lit, but Will is happy for the change.

He nods gratefully and takes the wine, trying not to spill it as he practically vibrates out of the room. As soon as he sits near the living room fireplace Hannibal is offering a blanket. 

“May I sit with you?” Hannibal asks. 

>>>> Let Hannibal sit with Will. (Ch. 9)  
#### Tell Hannibal that Will is fine. (Ch. 10)


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Going into the closet, Will takes every piece of fabric he owns and piles the clothing on the floor, then any blankets to the side. He coaxes the dogs off the bed and lays them down on the clothes instead, draping his bedsheets over them, and then comforters. He slides between them when he’s done and pulls a beanie over his ears. He closes his eyes against the cold. 

Two hours pass. Will hears something outside, a loud bang, and wakes up, but he’s sure it’s the storm. He turns over and closes his eyes, but three of the dogs sit up. That makes Will suspicious. “What is it?” He whispers to the dogs. 

Buster barks. Will makes a sound and Buster is silenced, but then there’s a knock at the door. “What?” Will asks himself quietly, his brow furrowed. He shimmies out of the warmth and goes to the door just as it opens. 

“Hannibal!” 

“I’m terribly sorry to come in, Will. It’s quite cool.” 

“It’s below twenty!” Will says, closing the door behind Hannibal. It’s difficult with the wind. “Hannibal, why did you come?” 

But then Will sees Hannibal is holding a rather large space heater. “I couldn’t abide you staying the night in the freezing snow, Will.” He says, putting down the heater. Will plugs it in and when he looks up again, Hannibal is looking at the pile of blankets and dogs on the floor. 

They are quite happy to see Hannibal. “God, you must be freezing.” 

“There’s a heater in my car.” 

“You could have gotten stuck.” 

“I was very lucky on that count.” Hannibal says quite cheerfully. 

>>>>> Have Will offer Hannibal the blankets. (Ch. 11)  
##### Have Will tell Hannibal that he has to get home before he’s snowed in as well. (Ch. 12)


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Will nods quickly, erratically. He’s secretly grateful that Hannibal would even offer. He huddles next to Hannibal as soon as he sits down. Hannibal responds by putting one arm around Will and holding him close. “There. You can reach your food when you’re ready.” 

Will doesn’t want to eat half as much as he wants warmth. The dogs come into the room, having finished their meals, and sit one by one at their feet. Heidee jumps up on the couch. Will goes to correct her, but Hannibal says, “It’s fine.” 

“Thank you.” Will says again. Then he drifts off. Hannibal sits for a few moments, then adjust himself so that Will’s head can lay in his lap. Very gently he lays him down and strokes his hair, each magnificent curl a melody in his hands. 

After a while, he nods off, his hand in Will’s hair. 

-End Adventure-


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10   
“No, no. I’m fine.” Will says, despite evidence to the contrary. “Thank you.” 

Hannibal regards him, then sits opposite, leaning forward as he often does in session. 

“Please, Will. We’re friends. You may call on me in your time of need.” 

“Clearly.” Will says, trying to make a joke. He’s still shivering. 

“You’re shaking like a leaf.” 

“I think I might be better off just jumping into the fire.” 

“I suppose I could find you some clothing.” 

Will really does laugh this time, and Hannibal smiles at him. “I’m not sure I want to be undressed in front of you.” 

Hannibal’s smile falters slightly. “I hope I’m not overstepping my bounds.” 

“What?” It takes a moment for Will to catch up. Then he says. “Oh, no. Just… I’m not… predisposed to nudity.” 

“Why do you feel that is?” Hannibal asks. 

Will chuckles. “Well, Dr. Lecter, maybe we should save that for session.” 

The way he says ‘doctor’ makes something in Hannibal stir. “The nudity?” Hannibal asks, pretending to joke. 

Something indescribable flits across Will’s face. 

>>>>>>>> Have Will flirt back Ch. 14  
####### Have Will pretend to brush this comment off Ch. 15


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Will gestures to the blankets immediately. “Hannibal, we’ve got to stay warm.” 

“But of course.” Hannibal says more seriously. “I’m terribly sorry to intrude.” 

“No- it’s - It wasn’t a great idea but… it doesn’t matter.” 

“Will I then be scolded for too much empathy? Surprising.” 

Will laughs a little at this and Hannibal softens as well. “I’m sorry. It just… it was a terrible idea. Sweet. But terrible.” 

>>> Go to Ch. 13.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

“Hannibal,” Will says, “You need to get out of here. The storm- your car.” 

“If I am to leave, I think you should come with me. I have enough room for- everyone.” Just a slight pause before that word, then a smile. 

Will sighs. “Hannibal, the dogs are warm. I think we’re okay.” 

Hannibal tries not to show disappointment in his features, but Will catches the too lengthy pause there before Hannibal opens the door carefully, pushing against it so it does not fly too far, and goes back to his car. Will shivers in the doorway, watching. 

He watches as Hannibal’s headlights turn on.

He watches as Hannibal’s tires spin. 

He sighs. 

Fuck. 

Hannibal opens the door to the car quite sheepishly just to see Will gesturing him inside. He goes back to the door and they close it. 

“You’ll have to sleep with the dogs, I’m sorry.” 

“I hope my presence doesn’t deter your original plans.” 

“What? No. Yes- obviously, we’re going to have to - to camp together.” It’s embarrassing to say, but Will doesn’t think Hannibal will protest, given that this was his wild, idiotic plan to come out here. 

“Naturally.” Hannibal says. “I’m sorry to intrude.” 

“Dangerous, Hannibal.” Is all Will says.

>>>>> Proceed to Ch. 13.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Hannibal and Will get under the covers- Hannibal seems unabashed. Without even thinking, Will wraps his arms around Hannibal’s cold body and holds him close. 

A rush of longing strikes Hannibal hard, and he returns the gesture. There’s a moment of awkwardness for Will as he realizes what he’s done and in turn what Hannibal’s done, then he settles. Hannibal isn’t embarrassed, so he shouldn’t be either. 

He rests there, listening to Hannibal’s heartbeat, feeling his warmth and intaking his scent. Everything about this is sooo…. good. Will closes his eyes and soon he is dreaming. 

-End Adventure-


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

“Nudity now.” Will says, keeping the tone and his expression light. “Therapy in session.” 

Hannibal stood slowly, and Will watched him move across the floor like a dancer, both of their eyes filling with lust. Hannibal cups Will’s face and, saying, “Let my warmth be your warmth,” he kisses him. Will melts into it, deepens it. At last he pushes his tongue in as well and Hannibal makes a sound both surprised and pleased. 

They break the kiss. “Nudity now.” Hannibal says. He reaches out his hand for Will to take. 

>>>> YEAH WILL SLEEP WITH YOUR THERAPIST (Ch. 16)  
#### WHAT NO! Will should reject Hannibal’s advances. (Ch. 15)


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15. 

Will clears his throat and looks down. “I think I… should… go to sleep.” Hannibal waits. “In the guest room.” Will clarifies, taking the tension out of the air to the best of his abilities. Hannibal blinks once, then says. 

“Of course. I’ll lead you there.” 

Will follows Hannibal to the top of the stares with his blanket, the dogs in his wake. When Hannibal closes the door with a soft “goodnight, Will,” he breathes at last. 

Way too close. Way too fucking close. 

Did he almost just sleep with his therapist? 

As Will settles in to bed, his dogs on the floor near him, he thinks, Next time I really will stay at home. 

—End Adventure—


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Will takes Hannibal’s hand, the blankets falling off of him, but he’s sure that soon he will be very warm indeed. He’s already recovered enough to feel a tremendous rush of adrenaline and need, his cock growing as Hannibal leads him gently to his bedroom. 

Will lays on the bed and Hannibal undresses him slowly. Too slowly. Will can’t stop touching him, and his fire is catching. He kisses Hannibal hard, and Hannibal returns it with equal ferocity. He pets and touches him, yanks his expensive shirt off- sending buttons flying, and Hannibal pushes Will down to grind into him. 

“Now.” Will reiterates. 

Hannibal obliges, stripping him of his clothing at last. Will is very warm indeed by the time Hannibal’s lips close around his cock, and Will is moaning in seconds. 

Hannibal sucks Will deeply, almost needfully, never letting the pressure up until Will is undone. He digs his hands into Hannibal’s perfectly styled hair and delights in being the one to ruin it. 

When Hannibal lifts his head his lips are red and Will pushes them into his own, tasting himself. He pinches Hannibal’ nipple and hears him moan. Then Will lays his head back on the pillow. “Cum on me.” He commands. Hannibal’s eyes go glassy with lust and he takes out his own cock, pumping it quickly over Will’s stomach. When he cums he throws his head back, moaning. At last Will closes his eyes. The last thing he sees before he drifts off is the beautiful sight of Hannibal cumming. The last thing he feels is a final, liquid warmth coating his stomach. 

-End Adventure-


End file.
